bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LoverofAllThingsCute/BCoW Users in Walfas
You have probably seen my pic of a party involving BCoW users having a party. Well, I made it in Walfas. If you don't know what Walfas is, this page is your best friend. Anyhoo... Here are all the users in Walfas: Meta * Hat: Judgment Helm * Hair: Shingyouku F (coloured pink) * Body: Merlin * Arms: Kaguya * Item: Stick of Regret * Back: Utusho's Wings * Shoes: Flandre Robin * Hat: Toyohime's Hat * Hair: Eirin (coloured darker grey * Body: Byakuren * Arms: Yukari * Item: Closed Umbrella * Back: Kanako's Rope (with onbashira) * Shoes: Sekibanki Tasty * Hat: Marisa * Hair: Shingyouku M * Body: Shingyouku M * Arms: Flandre * Item: Mini-Hakkero * Back: Phoenix Wings * Shoes: Sakuya * Accessory: Rectangle Glasses Plant * Hat: Ichirin's Hood * Hair: Rinnosuke (coloured black) * Body: Marisa (Subterranean Animism version) * Arms: Cirno * Item: Magical Sakuya Staff * Back: Starry Cape * Shoes: Yuyuko Raindrop * Hat: Sombrero * Hair: Shingyouku M (coloured very, very, very light brown) * Body: Aya * Arms: Aya * Item: Camera * Back: Seiga's Cloth * Shoes: Sakuya Logo * Hat: Nitori * Hair: Rinnosuke (coloured brown) * Body: Blue Suit * Arms: Shanghai * Back: Shinmyoumaru's Aura * Item: Staff * Shoes: Youmu Limewire * Hat: Flandre (lol, Limewire's a bishie! XD) * Hair: Shingyouku M * Body: Kurumi * Arms: Utusho * Back: Tengu Wings * Shoes: Marisa Morushu * Hat: Raysen's Hat * Hair: Mamizou (coloured grey) * Body: Rinnosuke * Arms: Uniform * Item: Banana * Shoes: Sekibanki * Accessory: Monocle with Moustache Wacky * Hat: Green Bandanna * Hair: Reimu (short, no ribbons I'm a bishie, too!) * Body: Suit * Arms: Orin * Item: Book * Back: Byakuren's Cape * Shoes: Wriggle Derupo-san * Hat: Toeto * Hair: Seija (no marks) * Body: Sekibanki * Arms: Kokoro * Item: Wakizashi * Back: Hakutaku!Keine's Tail * Shoes: Raiko Barudoku-san * Hat: Hood * Hair: Shinmyoumaru (coloured black) * Body: Black Clothes * Arms: Tokiko * Item: Zweihänder * Back: Miko's Cape (edited to be black) * Shoes: Raiko * Accessory: Advent Cirno (edited to remove Keroro's face) Doue * Hair: Spiky * Body: Suit * Arms: Meiling * Item: Thick Book * Back: Miko's Cape * Shoes: Rumia Banana * Hat: Yoshika * Hair: Shingyouku M * Body: Akiu * Arms: Dark, Short Sleeves * Items: Momiji's Tinbe-Rochin * Back: Yumemi's Cape * Shoes: Suika Creep * Hat: ZUN * Hair: Shingyouku M * Body: Casual * Arms: Letty * Items: Yorihime's Sword * Back: Black Dragon (because the Enderdragon) * Shoes: Lily White Penguin-san * Hair: Parsee (coloured brown) * Body: Komachi * Arms: Reimu (Concealed the Conclusion version) * Items: Ichirin's Ring * Back: Cirno's Wings (because crystals) * Shoes: Sekibanki * Accessories: Aya's Scarf with Ears Master * Hat: Ichirin * Hair: Shingyouku M (coloured black) * Body: Black Robes * Arms: Rumia * Items: Spear * Back: Utusho's Wings (alternate) * Shoes: Shikieiki * Accessory: Bandit Mask Wizardlord * Hair: Konngara (Alternate) * Hat: Black Hood * Body: Black Robe * Arms: Yamame * Item: Sariel's Staff * Back: Mima's Wings * Shoes: Raiko *Note: The pentacle is there because I added it in as an object in front of the character. Also, press "c" when the object is selected (only works for some objects) to colour them differently. Wizardlord (EX Form) * Hair: Seija (Alternate, coloured white) * Hat: Shou's Ornament * Body: Reimu (Concealed the Conclusion version) * Arms: Rumia * Back: Fire Cirno's Wings * Shoes: Raiko Wings * Back: Phoenix Wings Objects # Power-Up! (Coloured red) # MASTER SPAAARK!!! (Sketchy) Cupa-chan * Hat: Shanghai * Hair: Koishi (coloured dark red) * Body: Shanghai * Arms: Shanghai * Item: Tea * Back: Gengetsu's Wings * Shoes: Lily Black BloonsMaster * Hat: Fedora * Hair: Shingyouku M * Body: Reisen * Back: Zombie Fairy Wings * Arms: Reisen * Item: Miko's Shaku * Shoes: Sakuya Ekusu-san * Hat: Cabby Hat (black) * Hair: Seija (alternate) * Body: Black and White Suit * Back: Tengu Wings * Arms: Tokiko * Item: Cirno's Sword * Shoes: Kurumi Codexhak * Hat: Red Baseball Cap * Hair: Shingyouku M * Body: Reimu (suit) * Back: Cirno's Wings 2 * Arms: Red Trenchcoat * Item: Third Leg (both arms) * Shoes: Reimu Orbital * Hat: Koishi * Hair: Shingyouku M * Body: Casual * Back: Mystia Wings * Arms: Orin * Item: Bow * Shoes: Lily Black Wikicool * Hat: ZUN * Hair: Shingyouku M * Body: Cirno (jersey) * Back: Mamizou's Tail * Arms: Sakuya * Shoes: Reimu * Accessory: GAR shades DVD * Hat: Murasa * Hair: Shingyouku M 2 * Body: Casual * Back: Iku's Shawl (makes sense when I'm calling DVD "seafood" because of his avatar, and Iku is a youkai oarfish XD) * Arms: Marisa * Shoes: Wakasagihime's Tail (LEL, more making fun of DVD's avatar!) Judbud * Hat: Wakasagihime's Fins * Hair: Iku (coloured orange) * Body: Wakasagihime * Arms: Iku * Shoes: Fish Tail Note Yes, I know. Another fish joke. TMA-san * Hat: Pyonta * Hair: Raiko (coloured dark blue) * Body: Casual * Arms: Elly * Item: Shortsword * Back: Blue Dragon set (What? Dragons are awesome!) * Shoes: Yukari Bramble * Hat: Tiger Ears * Hair: Shou (Coloured brown) * Body: Seija * Arms: Benben * Back: Chen's Tails * Shoes: Reimu If you want to see yourself as a Walfas person, say so in the comments! Category:Blog posts